


If You Keeping Looking At Me Like That..

by panicattackkisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicattackkisses/pseuds/panicattackkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt list #34: ”If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed’’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Keeping Looking At Me Like That..

"If you keep looking at me like that, we’re going to fall out", Stiles muttered calmly, his eyes not straying from his history textbook.

He was sat in the quiet of the school library, the table in front of him littered with notes and balled up pieces of paper.  
The girl across from him growled in response, her eyes continuing to burn her accusing glare across the table to him.  Lydia rolled her eyes in silence as Stiles continued to scribble notes on paper that wasn’t quite crease free. She frowned at that, and then her brow furrowed more when she realized the boy was ignoring her.

"I don’t know why you think you should be giving me the silent treatment, it was all your fault…"

Lydia hid her grin behind a book as Stiles head whipped up from the table, his mouth slack with disbelief and his eyes narrowed.  
She stifled a laugh at his expression, his irritation doing nothing but amusing her.

"My fault?" Stiles whispered in a hiss across the table at her, his hands failing to portray his annoyance as they flailed at her accusingly.

Lydia dropped the book onto the desk with a dull thud and smirked at the boy. With her large, wide eyes, she was the picture of innocence. Watching as she twirled a loose curl around her finger, Stiles eyed her warily - he knew better by now than to fall for fluttering eyelashes and bitten lips… Almost.

"Yes, your fault", Lydia announced, "If you hadn't lost your balance and  _knocked a locker off of the wall_ , we wouldn’t have been caught!” Stiles stuttered at her reasoning, his lips curled and he stared at Lydia as he tried to gather his thoughts and words.

 

The girl smiled at him, her full lips a delicate shade of pink and her auburn hair swept away from her face in a messy bun. Emerald green eyes sparkled back at him playfully through loose strands that had fallen across her face. She would be the death of him, he knew that. He announced this to her at least once a day and was always rewarded with a wink in return.

"I wouldn’t have knocked a goddamn locker off of the wall if you hadn’t dragged me into the changing rooms in the first place!" Stiles’ voice rose slightly and he widen his chocolate eyes at her as he spoke, determined to prove his point and win this battle for a change.

"Like you were complaining!" Lydia scoffed at his rebuttal and threw her own words back at him, ignoring the tuts she received from the librarian in the corner.  Stiles rolled his eyes and slammed his pen onto the desk, his notes forgotten about as he leaned forward and closer to the smirking girl that was becoming his worst distraction.

"I didn’t have anything to complain about until coach stormed in and  **banned** me from tomorrow nights game!”

He fell back into his chair and pouted so adorably that Lydia couldn’t help her next actions.  The smile that already played on her lips fell into a grin. Soon, a small giggle arose from her and she ignored the glare it received.

 

She gazed across the table with what she hoped was an innocent expression. Lydia matched Stiles’ pout and she dropped her voice to a low, husky whisper.

"Stiles, I’m sorry, okay?" Despite the fact that Lydia was extremely stubborn and those words didn’t often fall from her lips, Stiles chose to ignore her - just a little. He grunted in response, the sound making Lydia roll her eyes once more in frustration. Sighing, she tried again.

"Stiles?" Underneath the table, she slipped her small foot out of her sandals, searching blindly until it found the rough denim of the boy’s trouser leg. He jumped slightly at the contact and his eyes flew to meet hers. She grinned, happy to have caught his attention.

"Stiles?" Lydia repeated, her voice was low and in her sweet, apologetic tone hit him square in the chest.  Still, he kept his face neutral, refusing to give anything away. Well, he tried really, really hard not to.

"I’m sorry, I promise I am", Lydia’s foot ran up and along the inside seam of his leg and a smirk twitched at his lips. She was unbelievable.

 

"You still going to ignore me?" Before her foot could graze his inner thigh, Stiles’ large hands disappeared underneath the table and captured her foot before it could continue on its adventure of torture.  He looked up at her through dark, hooded eyes and shook his head slowly, his thumbs pressing slow circles into her heel.

Lydia let out a satisfied hum at the contact and she smiled coyly at Stiles. With a chuckle, the boy shook his head.

"You know this is what got us into trouble in the first place, right?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, his rough palms now travelling across her ankles and smooth, bare legs.

The girl shrugged nonchalantly, not taking the bait and admitting that the blame was on her.  Still, Stiles continued to grace her bare skin with his touch. Lydia bit down on her bottom lip, holding back the moan that was lurking in her chest. She had missed him, missed this, his touch. The girl told him this through lowered lashes and the boy smiled in return, his eyes now the colour of melted chocolate as they glimmered with excitement.

"The lacrosse trip was only three days, sweetheart", Stiles reminded her with a smug grin.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn’t miss me too?" Lydia tried to sound offended but the playfulness broke through her voice and when she tried to remove her leg from Stiles’ lap, he held it their with large hands and a gentle grip.

"I think I answered that question when I had you up against a locker twenty minutes ago", his voice was strained and gravelly, travelling through Lydia’s body like thunder. She shivered.

Slipping her leg out of his hands and placing her foot back into her shoe, she rose from her chair and walked around to the boy’s side of the table.  Leaning over him from behind, she pressed her chest into his back, her loose curls tickling his neck. She dropped a kiss onto a small cluster of moles that sat behind his ear and Lydia reveled in the sigh that escaped Stiles’ lips.

"You mean the locker that you soon knocked over?" Her voice was low and delicate in his ear, her lips grazing his skin sinfully.

With raised eyebrows, he sneaked a quick glance at the oblivious librarian and inhaled heavily through his nose before turning to the girl. She stood above him, her lips turned up into a triumphant grin. Grabbing his belongings and shoving them haphazardly into his bag, he stood up quickly, bringing himself to his full height and well above Lydia’s head of strawberry blonde locks.  
Looking down at her, he brought a hand to cup her chin, tilting it upwards until she looked into his eyes and met his accusing gaze.

"What, the locker that you previously pressed me into as you tried to get my belt undone…?" Stiles trailed off suggestively and leaned back until he perched himself against the desk.  He watched Lydia try and find a suitable rebuttal in her head and he chuckled as she failed, coming up speechless.

Instead, the girl wiggled her way between Stiles’ long legs, her hips pressed into his own. He growled at her touch and placed his large hands on either side of her waist.   
"I just missed you…" Lydia toyed with the hem of his shirt and brought her lips to meet his jawline as she pressed slow, gentle kisses along it.

"Hmm, I think I can forgive you", he murmured softly, "Even if I’m missing tomorrow’s game". Lydia’s eyes fluttered closed as Stiles nose nudged her own, his lips grazing hers softly.

"You’ll just have to keep me entertained instead", he winked down at her, his hands tightening on either side of her body as she smiled back up at him coyly.

"I’m sure I can do that", Lydia whispered back, her eyes dark and full of mischief, "In fact, if we leave now, we can have a whole three hours of alone time at my house".

A small kiss landed on his lips and another underneath his jaw. He felt her teeth graze his neck and Stiles was both surprised and turned on by her brazenness in school today.  
The girl took his hand and led him out of the library. He watched her hips sway hypnotically in front of him and he stifled the groan that was waiting to burst from his lips. By the time they had reached his locker, his girlfriend was impatiently bouncing beside him, the balls of her feet swaying her small body back and forth - making Stiles smile.

When her little hand disappeared underneath his shirt and grazed his hip bone, he dropped his chemistry books in his locker with a loud, metallic clatter that echoed throughout the busy hallway.

When her fingernails grazed the band of his underwear, Stiles chucked and tried to ignore the ache that traveled through his body.

When Lydia gazed up at him with desperate eyes and a pout on her full lips, Stiles turned to her and told her in a hoarse voice, “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed”.


End file.
